Nobody Touches Dark
by NyxxThat
Summary: Markipliers worst fears are coming true, and what more, Jack is coming over. Will anything change? Will Septiplier become a reality? (warning, explicit language, and fluff, there WILL BE SMUT)
1. Chapter 1- Getting Ready

Mark woke up in a panic, heart thumping against his chest. "Again with that dream," Mark said whipping the sweat of his brow as he sat up, it's the same dream every time. Mark comes home and looks in the mirror to find Dark staring at him, and every time he tries to blame the lighting or the angle because Dark can't be real, he's just a personality after all. Yet no matter how many time Mark has this dream he always wakes up the same way, in a sweating panic as tho Dark were actually real. Mark sighed as he got out of bed and headed down stairs to start his day, after all, he only had a few hours before he had to pick Jack up at the airport.

After eating some breakfast mark went upstairs to take a quick shower before making sure everything was ready for when Jack arrived. passing the mirror as he hopped in the shower he could have sworn his hair turned a darker red. "It must be the lighting..." Mark said before hopping in the shower. A short while later Mark was out of the shower and dressed for the day. Heading downstairs he heard Chica whining at the door asking to be let outside " Good morning Chica!" Mark shouted before lovingly petting her head and letting her outside. After doing a quick double check to make sure the spare room was set up for Jack he let Chica back inside and apologized for not waking up earlier to take her for a walk. Now it was off to the airport to pick up Jack. The ride seemed longer and more lonely than usual, probably because of the weather. The sky had turned a dark gray and raindrops started to fall, hitting the windshield with tiny splats.

Once at the airport, Mark began to look for Jack who was easily spotted due to his bright green hair. "Jackaboy!" Mark shouted, causing the Irish man to turn with excitement " Mark!" Jack shouted running to Mark with his arms outstretched. The two hugged for a moment before heading to the Car and packing the vehicle with Jacks luggage. The rain had picked up a considerable amount by the time they reached Marks home in LA. While Jack got settled in his room Mark decided to start on lunch being as it was just past noon. A short time later the smell of food brought Jack into the kitchen just as Mark was placing 2 plates on the table." Sandwiches Mark, really? " Jack asked in a teasing yet grateful tone. "Ya, ya I need to buy food, now shut up and eat your sammich" Mark responded feeling embarrassed that he completely forgot to buy groceries the day before. Jack rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his sandwich, crumbs falling to his plate as he chewed. The pair talked and joked around while they ate their meal, and mark contemplated whether he should tell Jack about the dreams he's been having. Deciding against it, for now, he asked Jack about his life in Ireland and found out that Jack had met someone named Signe, who he would like to get to know better but, wasn't sure how he felt about her just yet. Upon hearing these words Mark found himself feeling jealous and uncomfortable, for reasons he couldn't explain.

 **Authors note- Disclaimer, I do not own Mark or Jack or any other Youtube relations. Leave a review, Read on my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2- Introduction

The remainder of the day went by with the two of them catching up and discussing what the plans are for the next few weeks. Jack having not slept on the plane, decided to call it a night and head to bed, Mark being a bit tired himself, decided to follow suit and head to his own bed. It was a little after midnight when Jack woke up to a shallow scream from Mark, wanting to know if his friend was okay, he got out of bed and headed to Marks room, however before he could open the door something inside his head told him to stay put. As he stood there outside Marks door he could hear Mark talking to himself, relieved that Mark was okay and probably just had a nightmare, he turned to head back to his room. "Mark, don't you dare exit this room!" a voice shouted. At this, Jack turned back around only to see Mark storming passed him and into the Kitchen. Confused, Jack followed wondering what was going on. Stepping into the room he saw Mark leaning against the counter with a concerned look on his face. Jack, unsure of what to do or how to approach, just stood in the doorway, unnoticed" " How could this be happening... this isn't even possible." Mark said with a frustrated sigh. "What if Jack finds out..no don't be ridiculous. Jacks your friend, he'll accept you no matter what.. calm down Mark". Just then Jack cleared his throat, startling Mark and causing him to knock a glass onto the floor, which then shattered into pieces. A slew of curses flew from Marks' mouth as he knelt down and attempted to clean up the glass losing his balance he placed a hand on the floor to steady himself without thinking "Damn it Jack!", Mark hissed as a shard of glass went through his palm.

"I'm so sorry Mark- I didn't mean- where's the first aid kit?!" Jack said while frantically looking for something to stop the blood. "Hall closet..." Mark whispered in obvious pain. Jack rushed to the closet and brought the first aid kit into the kitchen. taking gauze, peroxide, cotton swabs and a pair of tweezer out of the kit he knelt down in front of Mark and gingerly took Marks injured hand into his own." I'm not gong to lie to you Mark this is going to hurt like a bitch but it needs to be done" Jack said with a tinge of guilt in his voice, feeling partially responsible for what happened. Taking the tweezers in his hand Jack quickly and carefully removed the piece of glass from Marks palm, earning a low hiss of pain from Mark. " Fuck, Mark I swear that's the biggest piece of glass out of this mess!" Jack said both completely serious and jokingly, although from the looks of things if it wasn't the biggest piece it was certainly close. "This is going to be the worst part" Jack stated as he poured peroxide over Marks wound, watching the liquid foam and the fizzing stopped Jack wiped the cut clean and began to bandage Marks hand with gauze being careful not to wrap his hand too tightly or too loose. Jack stood up and held his and out to Mark and pulled him to his feet "I really am sorry Mark, I didn't intend to startle you, but I tink we should go to the hospital, You're going to need stitches" Mark nodded in agreement and handed Jack his keys, however before the two could leave, a voice spoke from behind " I don't think that will be necessary".


	3. Chapter 3-The Explanation

At hearing the sudden 3rd person in the room, Jack whirled around in however only let out a sigh and shook his head " Jack, meet Dark, Dark meet Jack" Mark said with an unfazed tone to his voice as Dark stepped out of the shadows. Jack had to do a double-take. The man before him was almost an exact replica of Mark...only this Mark was taller, with darker hair, black eyes, and a pale grayish complexion. " Are you just going to stare or are you going to say something?" the man said to Jack with an annoyed expression."No..no this can't be real...Darkiplier? Really?..no it can't be, he's just Marks made up personality, like AntiSepticeye or Wilfred Warfstache...Right?". Jack asked, looking at Mark hoping for some clarification. Much to Jacks dismay, Mark simply nodded to Dark and gestured for Jack to step forward. Gulping Jack stepped forward and held a wry hand out to Dark. Shaking Jacks' hand, Dark nodded to Mark and asked if he was alright. Mark grunted in response and held out his injured hand for Dark to see. Dark carefully unwrapped Marks' hand and assessed the damage. " I've seen worse" dark stated as he rewrapped Marks' hand, "should be fine in a couple days" Dark stated before walking into the living room. The other two made a move to follow but were stopped by Dark, "I'm sleeping here for the night, and I suggest you two head to bed as well" Dark stated leaving no room for argument. The two headed to their own rooms, Jack telling Mark they would talk later, and went to bed himself.

The next morning Mark woke up to the sound of Jack recording a vlog, expecting it to be noon since Jack was never up early, he was surprised when he checked the time and it was only 9 AM, chuckling to himself he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Mark was halfway through cooking the Bacon, eggs, and toast when Jack came downstairs looking chipper "Morning Mark!" he shouted, beaming at Mark. Mark chuckled again "What, no Top of the Morning?" he said to Jack in a teasing tone. "Top of the morning yer majesty!" Jack said rolling his eyes " Whats for breakfast?". "The most precisely cooked bacon, farm fresh eggs cooked sunny side up, and perfectly grilled rye bread on the side," Mark said grinning to Jack. After dishing up 3 plates of food, Mark went into the living room to get dark...But where was he? Shrugging Mark went back into the kitchen only to find Dark sitting at the table with Jack, patiently waiting for his food. Grabbing 2 plates and balancing the third on his forearm, Mark put two of the plates on either side of the table, one in front of Jack, the other in front of Dark. Placing his own plate on the table he sat down and the three of them began to eat. It was Jack who spoke first, "So...Dark..all this time he's been real?" Mark and Dark started to respond at the same time but Jack stopped them "One at a time". Dark and Mark looked at each other, this time Mark was the one who spoke. "..Not...exactly, Dark started as a personality with no name, a side of me that most people didn't get to see..a dark side. Over time things got worse, more and more people saw the darker side of me. The side of me who has never been on camera. I lost control and Darkiplier was born, I was angry, upset and even a bit depressed. For a while Mark, the real Mark was gone, lost in the Dark. Then one day I suddenly started to make changes and I, Markilpier was back. Darkiplier was nothing more than a shadow..A nightmare. I feared that one day I'd lose myself again and I'd turn back into Dark... As you can see that didn't happen. I don't know how but Dark is here with us now with his own body." Mark finished his explanation with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4- Shopping

Everyone was silent for the rest of breakfast and Dark went upstairs to change. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jack…I was afraid you wouldn't want to be around me anymore if you found out how fucked up I truly am" Mark said breaking the silence. After more silence, Jack was still taking it all in. "Mark…you aren't fucked up, if anyone oughta be sorry it's me, I had no clue, it should've been obvious and I didn' even notice. If I'd paid better attention ye wouldn't've had ta go through this on yer own..." Jack said to Mark, feeling a bit guilty for not noticing Marks struggles. After a few minutes of pained silence, Dark came back downstairs wearing a tight black tee-shirt, and a pair of tight black jeans.

"Mark…You really fucking need to get bigger clothes" Dark said to Mark with a chuckle. "Or I could just get you your own clothes" Mark responded. "And just how do you plan to do that? I can't exactly go out in public, especially not with you." Dark laughed. "I could take him…" Jack stated quietly. The boys looked between one another for a moment. "It could work you know." Dark said while long up at Mark. "Jack…I don't know about this…Dark has only just become real, I just…I'm not sure if we can trust him yet." Mark said in a worried tone, looking up at Jack. "Mark, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, besides he hasn't hurt anyone yet," Jack replied. "YET, and it's not just you I'm worried about, I mean come on, DARKIPLIER out in public?! Nothing about this sounds like a good idea…" Mark replied worriedly.

"Well right now we have nothing to go off, and Dark can't exactly continue wearing your clothes, he's fooken huge…we're going, we don't have a choice." Jack argued, while getting up. "So, it's settled then, we're going," Dark said with a hint of finality in his voice. Mark sighed and stood up, "You don't know you're way around, I'll drive, but im only dropping you guys off, they can't see us together." Mark said grabbing his keys "Let's go". The three of them headed out and got into marks car. "we're here, Jack can text me when you guys are done, and Dark, if something happens…I swear to god…Nothing better happen." Mark said seriously, handing Jack a credit card. "Don't go overboard," Mark said with a sigh. "Jack nodded, "We'll be done shortly, a couple hours or so," Jack stated as him and Dark got out of the Vehicle. "bye Marky Mark!" Jack shouted as him and Dark walked down the street toward the shopping Centre.

"What's your style anyways, I'd imagine it's punk or goth, y'know, something edgy." Jack asked Dark, who gave Jack an annoyed look. "This is my first day outside, what the fuck does that even mean?" Dark responded seriously, Jack didn't fully know how to explain so he decided to show Dark instead "Come on, I'll show you a couple stores, you can tell me which one you like best." After a while the two boys had been threw nearly 12 different clothing stores and so far Dark rejected all of them. Jack was getting doubtful that Dark would ever actually chose anything but then Dark pointed at a store they haven't been in." of course you would want to go to Hot Topic." Jack said with a chuckle as they headed inside, "you're new to this so I'll help, and if anyone asks, your name is Mark not Dark, got it?" Jack questioned, Dark nodded and headed towards the jeans, he picked out a few pairs and asked Jack to help him decide. "Well personally I think you should try them on first" Jack stated and pointed toward a changeroom. Dark tried on each pair and decided on 3 out of the five he picked out, a solid black pair of skinny jeans, a black and gray faded pair of normal jeans and another pair of black jeans except these ones had pre-maid holes. Dark grabbed about 5 shirts, a size bigger than the one he was wearing so he didn't have to waste time trying them on. 3 shirts were band T shirts, TØP, MCR and Green Day. One shirt was plain black and the third was a Red and black flannel. Just as Dark was about to ask Jack to pay, he noticed a pair of leather pants and quickly grabbed them too, as well as a black beanie. Jack laughed and smiled at Darks selection and paid for everything before they left the store, fortunately no one recognized them. Next was shoes, this one was rather Easy, they found a shoe store and Jack instantly showed him the Chuck Taylors. Dark picked out a white pair to Jack surprise, Dark also picked out a black pair of combat boots with dark red laces. Again, Jack paid and they left the store, Jack called Mark to pick them up.

 **A/N This is a long chapter, I do not own any mentioned Youtubers, Hot Topic or Chuck Taylors (converse). I'll try to post every week at least. Next time I'll post more than one chapter tho, sorry bout' that. Anyways, read on my loves :3, bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5- An Occurrence

Mark was doing some errands so he was gunna be about an hour. So Jack decided to show Dark round the area, Jack himself had only been in the area a handful of times but he was confident they wouldn't get lost. They had only walked about a block from the mall when they were recognized. "Oh shit I didn't know Jack was visiting LA!" Fan 1 spoke. "…Is that Markiplier, it is too! Septiplier Away!" Fan 2 said. Jack rolled his eyes, smiled and told Dark not to say a word. "I'm Mocha, this is my friend Henri, can we take a quick picture pleaaase" fan 2 asked. Jack nodded "Of course you can!" Both boys posed while the picture was taken, Jack hugged the two fans and talked with them for a bit before they ran off, shouting "It was nice to meet you!" and disappeared around a corner.

A couple blocks later Dark got this strange feeling that they were being followed, he was about to alert Jack when he changed his mind, the were internet famous, of course they were being followed, probably just some shy fans. "Dark look out!" Jack shouted, but it was too late, Dark was met with a fist to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious "What the hell!" Jack shouted about to swing at the Man who hit Dark, but he wasn't fast enough, another man had hit square in the face, knocking him to the ground. "lights out" The mystery man said before kicking Jack hard in the chest, causing Jack to hit his head on the concrete knocking him out. "Yo Chuck what do you want me to do with the small one" Mystery man one spoke. "Just leave him there, Johnny, get a chair and some rope, it's the big one we want." Chuck responded, Johnny left to get the rope and Jack slowly became conscious " _where am I?"_ Jack thought not lifting his head up. "Help me get him into the chair!" Chuck snapped at Johnny. The two lifted Dark up and into the chair, Just as Jack sat up with a groan. Chuck turned toward Jacks direction and spoke "well, well, well sleeping beauty's finally awake, just in time too, Johnny what do you say we break out the tools!" Chuck said with a laugh, grabbing the rope meant for Dark.

"Don't worry lime boy, we're not out for you, you were with the wrong person at the wrong time so we won't hurt cha… much" Chuck said laughing some more while he tied Jack to a support pole. Jack was too weak to say anything but he looked around and noticed he seemed to be in a basement cement walls and floor, a few support beams here and there. The room was empty aside from a cart and two boxes on the ground. Johnny returned with the so called tools "should we wake him up boss" he asked Chuck. "let him be, we can have some fun with this one for now." Chuck replied gesturing to Jack, Johnny grinned walking toward Jack with a piece of metal piping. "I never understood this whole You Tube famous thing, oh well." Johnny said, swinging the pipe down on Jacks leg. Jack winced in pain, "The hell do you want US out of all people for anyway?" He asked… "like I said before, it's not you we want, it's HIM." Chuck said pointing at Dark "You see, your buddy over there caused us a bit of grief a while ago, we thought he was dead, but as you can see he's Very. Much. Alive"


	6. Chapter 6- Protected

"What did he do?" Jack questioned wondering would could have been this bad. "You ask too many fucking questions… but if you MUST know, your buddy over there was in a gang with us back when we were teens, just a punch of little punks who wanted to play with the big boys, anyways we were doing a heist, initiation you know, our job was to go in and rip this guy off without getting caught, Jett over there was the best of the best, could have been the next big boss, so I don't know how, but he fucked it up, the fucker got us busted, let me tell you when I say this guy was not someone you want to fuck with. Shot me three times in the arm, serious nerve damage, Johnny lost his toe, Jett was already upstairs we thought he made it out, we were about to leave when our boss showed up and knocked this guy out. We went upstairs to check on him but he was gone, out the window, the cash was gone too. We got back and Jett went out on his own, the next morning we found him dead, beat to shit Just then the cops showed up, they thought we did it and he even had a note with all our secrets. We spent 8 years in prison, broke out 3 years ago, spent those years planning, and waiting since we were 17, well Jett was 16…You get the picture. And now he's gunna pay" Chuck finished explaining and Jack let out a low whistle- "That bad huh…who would have guessed Darks real name was Jett…"

Dark started to stir, "And now, you know far too much- Kill him" Chuck said to Johnny. "You got it boss," Johnny said punching Jack in the face before he turned to walk away. "Fookin' Bastard!" Jack shouted blood dripping from his nose. "You never know when to shut your mouth do you?" Johnny said punching Jack hard in the stomach. Jack's head hit the pole on impact and coughed violently, blood coming out, dripping down his chin. Johnny walked toward the cart which now held a variety of weapons. Just then Dark spoke "Don't you fucking dare." Dark was still very weak and could hardly hold his head up. "Finally joining us are you Taz?" Chuck said with a low chuckle, "Jett is dead… It's Dark now." Dark replied, "I don't care what you call yourself, either way, you're dead." Chuck said walking toward him with a small knife, Jacks heart rate picked up and he started to feel rather dizzy. Johnny smirked and turned back to Jack "no one said you could black out!" he said slapping Jack in the face. Darks eyes went from a dark brown to blood red, even darker than his hair. A bruise was already starting to form on Jacks cheek and Jack fell unconscious once again. Chuck then violently hit Dark in the face busting his jaw. Then something strange happened, from across the room there was a gust of wind and all the sudden there he was. Wilfred Warfstache, "Dark…" Wilfred said nodding toward him. "How did you get in here? It doesn't matter, Johnny slit that ones' throat, I'll tie this one up." Chuck said, Johnny stabbed Jack in the leg and twisted the blade, jolting Jack awake. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Wilfred said shaking his head at Johnny. Johnny just smirked and pressed the knife to Jacks throat, causing Jack to sputter he was in so much pain. He wanted it to be over. Wilfred just watched and Dark screamed "DON'T", that earned him a slash to the shoulder from Chuck. Dark then groaned and spat at Chuck. "Enough with this shit, I'm done!" Chuck yelled angerly and pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Should have stayed dead." Chuck laughed as he cocked his gun and held to Darks forehead.

 **A/N: Another disclaimer and another chapter, I don't own Mark, Jack, Dark, Wilfred, or You Tube any similarity to people or characters is purely coincidental. Continue reading my loves! Byyyyyye :3**


	7. Chapter 7- Saved

"I don't think so" a mysterious new voice said. "You're first mistake, hurting Jack-A-Boy, your second Mistake, threatening him. You really should have listened to Wilfred, you're lucky Marks not here or you would be dead already." The voice said walking toward Chuck. Chuck feel onto the floor trembling in fear. This man had no weapon, he wasn't very big and he also wasn't scared. "Who…who are you?" Chuck asked as the man grabbed Chuck by the throat and pulled him into a stand position "Nobody touches Dark." The man said as a swirl of black and green smoke shot out of his hands and circled around Chuck, chocking him until he dropped dead.

"Anti, how nice of you to join us." Wilfred said to the man as he proceeded to punch Johnny in the face, and then the stomach, the throat and finally the back of the head, the final blow, causing Johnny to fall to the floor face first. His head hit the floor with a crack and blood began to flow from his mouth and nose. "Would have been here sooner if Jack wasn't resisting so much. Apparently, someone doesn't much want any of us to exist, after what he seen and heard about Dark he's a bit scared of us." Anti said, as he moved to untie Jack. "Come on, Let's get them cleaned up, Mark will be awake soon." Wilfred said, "wait… what do you mean awake, wasn't he running errands?" Anti asked, "well he was when I showed up. I couldn't put him in danger, and I knew he would try and follow me so, I put him asleep temporarily." Wilfred responded, Anti nodded and Helped Wilfred carry Jack and Dark upstairs.

"We need a hospital Will... there's no way we can heel them on our own Anti said. "Jack and Dark's stuff is over there, grab it…I know what to do" Wilfred said with a sigh before chanting words in a language Anti had never heard before. All the sudden they were in a hospital type place and a girl was rushing toward them "Will!... Jack…Anti… and Dark too" What happened to all of you?!" The girl said with concern. Wilfred did his best to explain what happened, he knew he was missing the bits when Dark and Anti were unconscious but it was better than nothing. While Wilfred explained, the girl had gotten 2 stations ready, One for Dark and one for Jack. "Names Roxi by the way" the girl said holding her hand out to Anti, who shook her hand gently.

Wilfred left the room and Anti leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed "How bad are they?" he asked, "Well, I'm surprised Jack is even alive, he's got bruising just about everywhere, 7 ribs are bruised, slight internal bleeding, a concussion and his leg is going to need stitches. Darks' jaw is fractured, mild bruising, the cut on his arm is healing…rather slowly I might add… Does Dark do drugs, or take any medication?" Roxi asked as she began using obscene hand movements over Jacks body. Anti shrugged, until now he hadn't seen Dark for a very long time, he had no idea if Dark was clean or not. "Well I'm detecting abnormal traces of … and something I've never seen before, this isn't good!" Roxi said alarmed "WILL, GET MICKYE, NOW!" Roxi shouted, soon enough Wilfred and a short blonde girl who couldn't be more than 16 showed up. "Mickye, you know what to do" Roxi said as she nodded at Dark. "Mickye nodded and walked over to Dark, she then placed both hands slightly above Darks body and closed her eyes. There was a sudden light around her that seemed to darken the rest of the room. All the while Roxi continued working on Jack. Then, the room started to shake "Mickye, you're done now thank you." Roxi said calmly, not moving from Jack. The room was shaking violently now, "Mickye!" Roxi said with worry.

 **A/N: It hurt a bit to write the last chapter however, someone had to get hurt and Chuck wanted Dark to be awake for the torture, Johnny was a very angry and impatient man so he wailed on poor Jack. Mickye is pronounced Mick-Yah, I don't own Mark, Jack, Wilfred/Will, Dark or Anti. Yada, yada, yada. Have a great day today, tomorrow and every day. Until next time my loves, byeee! :3**


	8. Chapter 8-Toxin vs Serum

"This is bad, she only did this once before- Mickye, you need to stop, NOW, there's nothing anyone can do for him right now, just come back to us, please." Wilfred said walking over to Mickye and placing his hands on her shoulders. The room suddenly stopped shaking and the light around Mickye disappeared. "Thank god," Roxi said with a sigh of relief before continuing "did you figure out what he has in his system?" Mickye shook her head "It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, it's spreading rather quickly and it seems to be slowing his natural healing process. I have an idea of how to stop it… or at least slow it down. I don't know what else it can do so we gotta work fast." Mickye said while walking toward the door, "what do you need?" Roxi asked, as Anti grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from a table across the room.

"Flaked ginger, lemon, ground cinnamon, sage and crushed charcoal." Mickye listed off the ingredients and Anti wrote them down. Wilfred grabbed the list and disappeared, "How's Jack…" Anti asked Roxi who had finally stopped working on Jack. "Doing better now, I was able to stop the internal bleeding. He no longer needs stitches I got rid of about eighty of the bruises. The really bad ones are now normal bruises and they should all be gone by the end of the week. His ribs are tender but fine. He should be waking up soon but the morphine will last for another hour or so. We can clean him up now." Anti nodded and moved across the room to get some paper towel. "What about Dark?" he asked "Mickye did what she could with his Jaw and his shoulder. But he should have been able to fix that himself, conscious or not… All personalities heal themselves very quickly when it comes to most injuries… If his jaw was broken then it would take some time. But it was only fractured, to a personality that's nothing. "Whatever is in his system was somehow preventing the healing process. No matter he's fine now and Mickye is working on something to get whatever that is out of his system."

Anti nodded and wet the paper towel with warm water before gently wiping the blood of Jacks face. "I know you're scared of me Jack, but you need to know I wanted to protect you, I don't know how you kept me contained in your head for so long but you did and here I am anyways." Anti whispered, his dark green hair falling in his face. Jack woke up with a start "My heads poundn' where am I? Did we get Away- Where's Dark? Wait who are you- Anti?!" Jack said panicked. Roxi was about to respond when Mickye burst and stabbed Dark with a syringe. Dark let out a cry of pain and began squirming and shaking uncontrollably. Anti was by his side in an instant "What did you do to him!" he shouted with concern. Mickye rolled her eyes "it's medicine moron, if I wanted to kill him he'd already be dead." Mickye said annoyed. "Why's he shaken' like that then!?" Anti questioned, "It's my serum, it's fighting whatever drug or toxin he has in hi system. Whatever it is seems to be putting up a fight." Mickye said as the shaking slowed then stopped. Dark sat up coughing and Anti rushed to get him water. Dark drank it in one gulp and was fine. Jack cleared his throat and grinned "We're in a hospital which means we got away, I just witnessed Anti freak out over Dark, and I assume you two are doctors" Jack said pointing toward Roxi and Mickye.

 **A/N That's Chapter 8 guys! I thought I'd let you know that I don't have internet at my house so I won't be updating on weekends, unless I actually leave my house. Anyways hope the rest of your week is wonderful. Until next time my loves Bye-Bye :3**


	9. Chapter 9-Roxi

Roxi nodded " How ya feeling Jacky?" she asked, "I'm a bit sore and me head is poundin' otherwise I feel fine. But I got the shit kicked outa me earlier today…wait is it still today? I haven't been asleep for days have I?!" Jack questioned. "Mickye rolled her eyes before resoping and heading toward the door. "No it's still the same day and if you'll excuse me I have some research to do… on whatever was in Dark. Bye." Roxi sighed, "Jack… you're in a meta hospital, basically a hospital specifically for personalities. Not all but most of us have abilities , some of us even have… unique abilities. For example, all of us can teleport and we heal at abnormally fast rates as well as heal the person we are assigned too. There are different levels of, unique or special abilities. Extremely common ones like changing our eye colours to match your mood, Common ones like being able to heal other's like I can, less common ones like mindreading and… extremely rare ones. Like Mickyes' ability to literally flush out toxin's or poisons from the body. Which is what she was attempting to do with Dark." Roxi said with a smile, Jack let it all sink in before he spoke.

"Ok, so I'm in a magic meta -hospital with a bunch of magic people, and random people on the street can be assigned these magic people…as personalities… but how did you guys become meta anyways?" Jack asked, trying to understand everything. "Well all us Meta's or Magic people as you said were once normal people, we had lives, jobs, families, taxes to pay… and then we died, when anyone dies they come to this… world the ones who died with very strong emotions become meta and get powers who reflect either that emotion or the way they died, occasionally something they were extremely passionate about before they died. The ones who let go of everything, all feelings and emotions either become very powerful …or powerless. Then there's the ones who don't remember anything from before they died. They tend to either have very small amounts of power or none at all. They become outcasts, Get shut out by society, most people pity them." Roxi stated, "So everyone who dies, ends up here… but if you guys all used to be real people, why do you get assigned and how come you end up looking like the person you are assigned to?" Jack asked curiously, Roxi thought for a minute then responded.

"The way you get assigned is very complicated, no one really understands how assigning works. All we know is that it has to do with a strong similarity you share with that person. Either in personality, feelings of strong emotion or anything really as long as the similarity is a strong one. Anyways, IF you get assigned, you become part of that person as a personality based on that strong similarity. Most of us stay quiet unless our person has a… fit. Others are so strong they cause their assigned person to go insane. And some become a conscious. Then there's MPS, Multiple personality disorder. Most times it's unnoticeable, sometimes it's split personality disorder which is when a personality gets a personality. And then there's the rare ones who become so strong they gain physical form." Roxi explained, Jack nodded "What about you?" He asked, "Never got assigned…I don't remember much from my life other than I had an older brother named Mike and I died at age 22, Meta's don't age as fast as humans, some of us have been around hundreds of years and don't look much older than we did when we got here. We still celebrate Birthdays though, I'm technically 25." Roxi said with a smile, Jack smirked and raised his brow. "Geeze that's nearly eternal youth." He said with a chuckle. *Ahem* Wilfred cleared his throat from across the room. "Marks awake." Wilfred said, arms folded. Dark disappeared in an instant and Anti followed. Will walked up to Jack and grabbed his arm. Roxi smiled and raised a brow at Will, "Not leaving without saying goodbye are you Wilfred?" she asked with a teasing hint to her voice, Will looked down and cleared his throat, "Good bye" he said as he disappeared with Jack. They were hardly back for a second before Wilfred disappeared on his own.

 **A/N sorry this chapter was mostly Roxi explaining things to Jack. What do you lot thing so far? I hope you like it. Bye my loves and have an awesome day!**


	10. Chapter 10- Secrets

"Back so s-nnnn…" Roxi was cut off by Wills lips crashing into hers, She smiled as he pulled away. "I've told you time and time again, I'm no good for you. I'm not strong enough to keep away and you keep letting me come back… I'm dangerous, you know that." Will said shaking his head. "Will you're not dangerous, I know who you used to be and I'm not afraid." Roxi responded, "I've killed people Roxi, I killed Dark and I nearly killed you…" Will said looking down. Roxi sighed, "You didn't kill Dark, you killed Jett, and it's not your fault, you have a split personality, you couldn't control it at the time." Roxi said defensively, "Dark is Jett! Well, was but he would still be if I didn't kill him, and what happens if I lose control… I'm not risking it again!" Will said raising his voice, Roxi looked down. "I'm leaving this time and I'm not coming back…I'm sorry but I can't risk losing you, Good bye Roxi." Will said about to disappear again. "Wait! Don't go…please don't cut me off again… I need you, without you I feel lost and alone…please." Roxi pleaded, voice shaking. Wilfred closed his eyes and let out a breath. "The smallest slip up and I'm gone, no matter how much you want me to stay." Will said pulling Roxi in a tight hug. "I do have to go for now though, I'll be back later okay?" Will said in a reassuring tone, Roxi gave a small smile and nodded. Will kissed the top of her head and disappeared.

 **-Back at Marks place-**

Dark was filling Mark in on what he missed. "I was asleep for a few hours and missed all that?" Mark asked in disbelief. "Our time doesn't work the same as yours, our hours are longer but time runs faster in comparison to your time, it's complicated and confusing really." Wilfred said from across the room, where he appeared. Mark jumped slightly due to the sudden new person in the room. "What the fuck?!" Mark asked in a surprised tone. Wilfred cringed, he wasn't one to swear "Relax will you? It's Wilfred, your personality." He said while walking to toward Mark, "I know who you are, you're a crazy psychopath murderer." Mark said standing up, ready to fight. Wilfred laughed in disbelief, "You're talking to Dark who has insane strength and speed, not to mention mind reading, and Anti who has the ability to kill you without even touching you. Yet your worried about me? I'm flattered really, but if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." Will stated with a glare, "You can trust him, he's the reason we're even alive. Well I might have made it but, Jack would have been very dead, he was beat to shit." Dark stated shrugging, Mark raised a brow in disbelief and sat down. "What the fuck Dark! I helped too, I fooken' did most of the work ya ass hat!" Anti said defensively, Dark chuckled and was about to say something when Mark interrupted.

"What the hell Jack!? You said you were hardly touched, then Dark tells me you were beat to shit? How bad was it really…?" Mark said with concern, Jack sighed and took his shirt off. "I was unconscious a couple a' times, I remember coughing up blood, one of them…Johnny stabbed me I was bruised from head to toe. I was in so much pain I wanted to be dead and if it weren't for Wilfred, I would be." Jack said closing his eyes, Mark walked over to Jack and looked over his body, assessing the damage. Each bruise he saw matter how faint pained Mark. He clenched his fists and looked away, he couldn't bear to look anymore. Jack put his shirt back on and looked up at Mark to see a tear roll down his face. "Mark…I'm fine, it's okay now, I'm okay" Jack said putting his hand on Marks shoulder. Mark turned around and hugged Jack tightly, tears flowing like a river down his face. Jack sighed and hugged him back. "From now on, I wont leave without you, I promise. Now get off me ya big lug, everyone's staring." Jack said with a smile.

 **A/N Hi guys, finally 10 chapters in whoop! Surprise! Wilfred has some secrets, only Roxi knows. But exactly who is Roxi and how did she meet Will? Another little nudge of Septiplier, I warn that the next Chapter will contain some light smutt and some more secrets… Probably, Have a nice day! Until next time my loves, bye bye! :3**


	11. Chapter 11- My Turn

"It's getting late, and we've all had a long day, we should get to sleep." Wilfred said quietly, "Sounds great but where am I supposed to put everyone?" Mark asked "Well, I'm heading back to my world for the night Anti and Dark can come too, but Dark is still weak from earlier so really it's just Anti and I who can leave." Will responded, Mark nodded and looked to Anti and Dark waiting to see what they decide.

"Wilfreds right." Dark said with a sigh "I'll take the couch… Dark and Jack were injured so it's only fair that they get the beds." Mark said with a yawn, "Mark…are ya sure, we aren't that beat up, one of us could sleep on the couch." Jack offered looking a Mark who shook his head. "Insist besides, Dark and Wilfred have their own bodies now so they're gunna need a room, for when they stay in the human world. You can just use my room for now, and Dark can set up in the spare room." Mark said with a sense of finality to his voice. Jack nodded and left to get his bags and move them into Marks room. "So it's settled then, I'll be back tomorrow...good bye.

" Wilfred said as he disappeared, Dark took his bag of stuff from when he and Jack went shopping and brought him into his new room. As he was putting everything away he chuckled. "Who new shopping could be so dangerous" he whispered to himself. Mark had set the couch up with blankets and a pillow, and was heading to his room. Seeing that Jack wasn't inside, he walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. He took off his jeans and was about to toss them in the laundry but, he turned around and bumped right into the back of a shirtless Jack. "Fooken' hell Mark, ye nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jack said before turning around, they were inches apart but neither of them moved. Mark looked down and started to apologize "Sorry I was just coming in here to change." Mark said stepping away, Jack nodded "Well it is your house, and this is your room. I shoulda knocked, I didn't realize you were in-"Jack didn't finish his sentence, he realized Mark wasn't wearing pants, and then remembered his own pants were undone, he looked down and started to blush then continued. "I didn't realize you were in here." He said pretending he hadn't noticed, but Mark caught Jacks blush and realized he hadn't put his pajama bottoms on yet. "It's uh… it's fine, I should have changed in the bathroom or…something." Mark said, his face turning red as he began to walk away.

"Uh Mark…Darks still here, I know he's you …sorta but maybe you should put some pants on first." Jack suggested, "Uh…Right…" Mark said as he started to put his pajama bottoms on. However, his foot got caught in his pantleg and he stumbled into Jack. Jack gulped and steadied Mark, Jack could hear Marks heart racing, and he hoped Mark couldn't hear his. There was nothing but silence and tension between the two. Neither wanted to make a move and neither wanted to back away, but the tension quickly became sexual. Jack couldn't take it anymore, he kissed Mark with a burning passion. Mark was shocked, he never thought this would happen and he especially never thought Jack would make the first move. Maybe they weren't as straight as they thought and maybe Septiplier would be real after all. Mark pulled away and held Jacks hands to his sides, Mark began kissing Jack all over, he kissed every bruise and every scar that was visible. He let go of Jacks hands and kissed his neck. Jack moaned slightly and the two stumbled backward until they fell on the bed. Mark kissed Jack hard and Jack tangled his hands in Marks hair, and leaned into the kiss. Mark brushed his hands down jacks side lightly until he found the material of his jeans. Jack shivered and pulled Mark closer to him. He was enjoying this and he wanted more. Suddenly Jacks pants were on the floor and Mark moved to Jacks neck, kissing and biting down gently. Jack arched his back as Mark continued kissing down Jacks body, stopping at the waistband of Jacks boxers. Mark stopped for a minute to look at Jack. Jack was slightly toned and Jack was biting his lip, eyes closed, he looked slightly pained. "Are you okay…We can stop if you're not." Mark said concerned. "Shut up, and quit teasen' me…" Jack said kissing Mark and biting his lip. Mark moaned and broke away from the kiss, he trailed his hands down jacks body and kissed each of his scars and bruises once more before he held Jacks hands over his head and kissed Jack with a bruising passion. It was Jack who pulled away this time, he broke his hands free and guided Marks hand to the waist of his boxers. Mark took the hint but instead of using his hand, he went down on Jack with his mouth. Jack wasn't expecting this and let out a loud moan. A few minutes later Jack was uncontrollably squirming. "Fuck Mark…how…how are you…so good… at this?" Jack said between breathes. Mark shrugged, taking Jack as deep as his throat would allow. Jack gasped and arched his back, finishing in Marks mouth. Mark sat up and grinned, he was about to speak when Jack flipped them over. "My turn." Jack said slightly out of breath.

 **A/N Told you there would be smutt. Is Septiplier gunna be real? Is anyone gunna find out ? Who knows. Bit of a long chapter. The next one is gunna focus on Dark. Until next time my loves. Bye Bye! :3**


	12. Chapter 12- Submissive

Dark had just fallen asleep when he felt the bed shift, he was about to speak but was silenced by a hand over his mouth. "Hiya Jett!" Anti said, moving to straddle Dark, who was laying on his back on the bed. Dark furrowed his brows, and Anti moved his hand. "Don't fucking call me Jett, that's a dead name…" Dark said annoyed. "Would you rather me call you J?" Anti said with a grin, Darks eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he noticed one of Anti's eyes was pitch black and cuts now surrounded his neck. "Anti…you reverted again… you gotta learn to control that or you're gunna freak people out." Dark said rolling his eyes "Come on Dark, no ones here but us, and I know you hate being called Jett but I also know you love what comes with the name, it's who you are " Anti said looking down at Dark.

Dark let out a low growl and mumbled. "What was that? You admit to being a subby little bitch?" Anti said teasingly. Dark growled and flipped them over so he was the one straddling Anti. " I know you didn't just call me subby…" Dark said while grabbing hold of Anti's neck, "you forgot little bitch." Anti said grinning. That did it, Dark lost all control, his skin wen from pail to gray and his eyes turned a deep red, so dark they were almost black. Dark picked Anti up by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Anti shivered at how cold Darks skin was, but he didn't flinch. Dark spoke in a deeper voice than usual and glared down at Anti. "Need I remind you who is dominant here?" He said, still holding Anti to the wall by his throat. Anti chuckled "Well, well, well someone's being less subby than usual." Ant said, His voice suddenly deep. Dark leaned down and growled in Anti's ear as a warning. "Wonder if Mark is this subby?" Anti said raising his brow, Dark then bit down hard on Anti's neck, drawing blood. Anti shuddered in pain, "Pft I've had worse, hell, Jacks had worse" he said as he felt Darks hand tighten around his neck. "Still think I'm subby?" Dark said, before licking the blood off Anti's neck.

Anti shuddered and sighed in. Anti managed to break free and pinned Dark against the wall "If you just wanna play then it's my turn." He said while pinning Darks' hands over his head. Dark glared and looked away Anti let out a low laugh and created a Black and green fog. Dark knew in an instant what was happening and grinned "You, sick. Perverted. Fuck" Dark said between breaths, Anti chuckled and whispered in Darks ear. "You can tell me to stop any time, but you haven't, you're Just as perverted as I am. You want this. You want me to drain you of your energy and make you feel weak. Admit it Dark, you truly are the submissive one." Anti said grinning, Dark groaned, it was all true. Even though this fog was clouding his mind, and making him too physically week to do anything about it. He didn't want to anyways. Most people would either be unconscious by now, or coughing and hacking as the fog tried to choke them unconscious. The fog was a drug. A mild hallucinogenic to discombobulate you and then knock you out. At least that's all it does to humans. To personalities it does the exact same things but it also causes a great deal of pain as it shuts of the nerves in your brain, and body that tell you when to use your powers and how to use them. With these nerves offline your body either goes into reserve mode or overdrive. In overdrive mode you experience every physical, Mental or emotional feeling on a ten fold. In reserve mode which is the most common response, your body shuts down temporarily and does everything it possibly can to remove the drug from your system as well as any effects caused by the drug. However Darks never gone into reserve mode, not when it comes to Anti's drugs anyways. Though he would never admit it but he enjoyed the _games_ Anti would often start between them. The point of these _games_ was to prove your dominance over the other person. The winner would then get to take or drain the energy of the loser… this could be done in a variety of ways but our way was a both sadistic and masochistic. They were both but Dark was much more masochistic than he cared to admit. As for drawing power Anti used his mist or fog, Dark…used his teeth, very similar to a vampire however he didn't need to draw blood, it was just easier and it was kind of a kink of his. A kink only knew about.

 **A/N Some of you may have noticed I switched darks real name from Tax to Jett, I did that because I thought Taz would be better suited to Anti. Sorry this chapter was so late, I wasn't feeling to well last week. I'll try and be on time next time. Carry on my pirates! Bye now! :3**


	13. Chapter 13- Wilford's Story

The next morning Mark woke up with a grin on his face, all this time spent insisting to the world that Septipier wasn't real. Who knew that one day those efforts would be wasted. Of course he always knew he was a bit bisexual at least for Jack anyways. When it came down for it though, he couldn't see himself with any other man. Jack on the other hand… Jack always said he was straight and up until last night. Everyone would have thought it to be true, even Mark. Careful not to wake the sleeping Jack, Mark got up and got dressed. He took one quick glance at Jack before leaving the room and going downstairs. I it weren't for Jack lying in his bed, Mark would be convinced that last night didn't happen. "Good morning Chica! I see you were fed and watered, were you let outside too?" Mark said, kneeling on the kitchen floor to pet Chica. "I let her out" A voice said from the living room.

Mark stood up and grinned "Tyler what the fuck! You scared the shit out of me! Your flight isn't do until tomorrow hat the hell." Mark yelled. "Ya well they are expecting bad weather tomorrow and for the next few days after that so here I am." Tyler explained. For the next hour and a half Mark and Tyler sat and conversed, Tyler talked about his trip and Mark told him about everything that had happened. "Wait a minute you're saying someone was actually hitting on Warfsatche?!" Tyler asked sounding shocked, Mark laughed "Out of everything I just said about my personalities being real, Jack almost dying, an alternate reality and you're confused about someone hitting on Wilford?" Mark said rolling his eyes, Tyler shrugged "Well isn't he like kinda psycho?" Tyler said raising a brow Mark shrugged " In the interviews I did yes, but I don't really know, I also wasn't there when he was supposedly hit on either so again I don't really know, anyways, I can here Anti and Dark bickering, so Jack ought be up soon, I should make breakfast." Mark said walking toward the fridge. Tyler nodded and went to his room to unpack. Mark decided to make waffles and when he was about half way done Dark and Anti came down the stairs in silence. Dark decided to help Mark while Anti played with Chica. A little while later Jack bounded down the stairs and attempted to scare Mark from behind.

Mark heard him coming and threw a waffle at jack instead. Jack fumbled but caught it. "Morning Markimoo" He shouted while walking passed Mark toward the coffee maker. Mark pointed over his shoulder to a cup of coffee "Black with a little sugar- Your welcome" Jack took the cup and brought it to his lips. "mmm coffee there is no life without you- Mostly because I can't function without caffeine so same difference really." Jack said with a smile. Mark grinned, he loved the way the green haired man spoke about everything. Everyone grabbed a plate and dished up. Half way through breakfast Wilford showed up looking exhausted. Anti-smirked "Rough night lover boy?" Anti said winking at Will. Will glared at Anti and made himself a coffee. No sugar, no milk, just a splash of vanilla extract. If there was one thing people found weird about Wilford- other than the natural pink stubble, It was his Coffee preferences. "No seriously, I saw the way she looked at you, Dark and Jack noticed as well. It was very obvious if I do say so myself." Anti said looking at Will who sighed. "What does it matter to you anyways? Hmm?" Will said with a hint of bitterness. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

He wasn't even sure how he ended up with Roxi in the first place. Even before becoming a personality he wasn't much of a romantic, he dated only one other before her…Maria was the love of his life. He was going to marry her if it weren't for that devastating day. The day his world was flipped upside down. The day he lost what little Sanity he had left. He came home from work, with a ring in his back pocket. It wasn't much- he was only a mere interviewer for the local paper in small town. But it was something, he was going to ask her to be his wife. However, the plans changed when he walked through the door to find the house completely trashed. Then he heard a scream, a man held a knife to the throat of his beloved. Not knowing there was anyone else in the house, Wilford planned to disarm the man and save Maria. Suddenly another man came up behind him and held a gun to the back of his head. But Wilford was quick, he wrestled the gun out of his attackers hands. He the used the butt of the gun to knock him unconscious. What happened next was unexpected.

Will pointed a gun at the man who had Maria. And the man just laughed "I've been planning this for years. Ever sense you left me in 9th grade." The man said with a sneer. The look on Wills face was pure shock… "J-Jace?" Will said stuttering. The man laughed. "You remembered my name but not my face, that's surprising being as we didn't do much talking." Jace said with a smirk. "We were just kids, and we only kissed! It's not like we were dating, and I didn't leave you, I MOVED." Wilford said now angry "You could have called but you didn't I waited and waited and waited for you to call or show up. I Never lost hope in you, I thought maybe you lost my number. So I went looking I went to your high school with the intent to tell you how I felt, I hoped I'd at least get some explanation. But no what do I get? I get to walk into your school, heart in my hands, just to see you snogging this bitch. Now I'm going to leave you the way you left me- Alone and heartbroken." Jace said about to cut Maria's throat.

Wilford didn't know what else to do so he shot the gun on instinct. But Jace was expecting that and used Marias body as a shield. Her eyes went wide with shock as she brought her hands to her chest. Jace let her body drop and looked Will dead in the eyes. Will's eyes were wide and full of shock. He just killed his beloved Maria-the one he was going to Marry. Jace staretd to walk toward Will and apologize "will…I.I'm so sorry… I …I didn't mean to…this is all my fault…I didn't want to kill anyone…I was just angry…I don't…I'm so sorry, that bullet should have shot me… your aim was perfect. I didn't think you would have actually pulled the trigger I-" He was cut off by Wilford "You're right it is your fault. None of this would have happened if you weren't so fucking unstable." Will said quietly. Walking toward Jace and Maria. Jace dropped his knife and stumbled backwards. "I was gunna Marry her you know. I actually have a ring in my pocket as we speak." Will said as he crouched and closed Marias eyes "Because of you, that's not going to happen. Because of you she lay there, dead on the floor. No Matter, you're here now and we can be together in death, that's what you wanted right?"

Jace stumbled into the counter and watched as Wilford picked up a knife. "You're not going to kill me…are you?" Jace said as Wilford held the knife up to the light, making it glisten. "tsk tsk tsk, what a silly question Jace. I tried already and if it weren't for Maria…You'd already be dead. I assure you that I most definitely will kill you this time." Will said with a psychotic looking smile. Just then Wilford heard a click, and turned just in time to see the other man had gotten up and had a gun pointed at Will. He turned to move but was too late the bullet hit him in the center of the abdomen. Will collapsed to the floor coughing blood. JAce looked at Wilford and grimaced before rushing out the door with the other man. Leaving Will for dead. Next thing he knew he was waking up in a strange new place. His only memory being that devastating day. Since then he vowed that he would never love again. For yeas he attempted to find Jace and kill him for what he'd done. He never found him, but one night while looking for Jace, he came across a group of people who all worked for the same person. A person he strongly believed to be Jace. All the signs were there. So he went to attack. but this time he planned to kill anyone who got in his way. To be sure that Jace didn't get away…Dark or rather Jett- at the time, was one of those people. He was just a teen at the time because of this Wilford was doing to spare his life and only shot him in the back, little did he know that Dark- Jett had already been beat to shit and had already lost a great deal of blood. His body couldn't take anymore and he dropped on the spot. Later that night Wilford went back to see if the boy was still there and he was…He died. Filled with slight regret Will did his best to control his emotions and become sane again…well as sane as an ex murder could be.

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is so late, I also just noticed Wilfred is actually spelt Wilford…Whoops, I know this is a long chapter and focuses on Wilford, don't worry I'll have atleast one chapter dedicated to each character. Let me know if you prefer long or short chapters more. Read on my Pirates! Byyye :3**


	14. Chapter 14- Bite Me

**WARNING: This chapter contains heavy smutt and it's hella gay. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

After breakfast Mark recorded a couple videos and Jack sat alone in the bedroom thinking about last night and how he really felt. Mark was absolutely amazing and anyone would be lucking to have him. Yet Jack couldn't help but feel conflicted, yes he had feelings for Mark but there was also that one girl, Signe…He didn't know her that well but there was something about her that made him want to know more. On top of that there was the long distance ordeal. He lives in Ireland for fook sakes. Sure, one of them could move but it wouldn't be easy to do and neither of them wanted to move. They both have lives and family and friends and a schedule. "You've really done it now Jack, why are ye so easy to get all hot and bothered. Things were easy when you were just friends, now things are gunna be awkward and complicated, fucken' Christ." Jack whispered to himself un aware that Anti was standing in the doorway.

"Signe- Chose Signe." Anti said starring and Jack. "What the hell, are all of you so fooken' quiet?" Jack asked sounding startled. Anti shrugged "Well ya, we aren't technically human…but seriously, You and Mark would make an amazing couple at first but then again you guys wouldn't get any work done. Your guys' schedules clash, Mark is an early riser and you like to sleep in. Mark is more open to the whole Septipler thing than you are, and he has been from the beginning. Furthermore, I met her personality once. You two are bound to be together. I'd like to point out that thinking men…more so Mark is attractive, doesn't make you gay. I mean really who doesn't think Mark is attractive. So just leave the closet bisexual stuff to me thanks." Anti said before walking away. Jack shivered then sighed, he knew Anti was right…Wait did he say Signe had a personality? And what was that about leaving the closet bisexual stuff to him? Was Anti trying to say he was Bi? He'd figure it out later, for now he had to record a let's play with Mark. With those thoughts swimming around in his head, Jack left is room and joined Mark in recording.

 **Darks P.O.V**

"Rock Band?" Dark asked, looking at Anti with a confused look. Anti laughed, "You've never played Rock Band before? Dude, here were fook'n playing!" Anti said Handing Dark a Rock Band guitar. Dark raised a brow but put the gutar strap over his shoulder and nodded. Anti grinned and moved the rock band drums over to the couch. "It's easy, you just press the buttons with the same colours as the notes on the screen." Anti explained as he waited for the Xbox to finish loading the game. After the game loaded Anti scrolled through the songs and set the difficulty to easy. Anti told Dark to get ready, and a moment later the guitar opening to Rock N' Roll train started. Dark grinned at the song and he went through the entire song only making 3 mistakes. Anti was pretty good on the drums and Dark was impressed. Next Dark got to pick and he chose Back in Black, another ACDC song. Anti laughed this time because, hilariously enough, Dark was dressed in all black today. Black Jeans, Black tank top and black beanie. Dark made no mistakes this time but Anti screwed up because he got sidetracked staring at Dark. They played Highway to Hell, Thunderstruck and a few random songs. Finally they went back to Rock N' Roll train- On the hardest difficulty this time. Surprisingly no mistakes were made. When the song was over the living room was filled with cheers. Apparently Everyone else heard and came to watch but Anti and Dark were to distracted to notice them enter. Dark blushed slightly and Anti grinned. The rest of the day was spent with everyone taking turns playing Rock band. They even hooked up the mic. Wilford didn't play but he sang a long quietly to a few of the songs.

Later that night, after dinner, when everyone retired to their own rooms Dark and Anti stayed awake talking about nothing and everything all at once. They were laying on Darks bed just staring at the ceiling while they talked. "Hey Dark…I was talking to Jack today…sorta, at first I was just listening to him talk to himself. Something went on between him and Mark and now Jack is conflicted about who he should choose… to be with…In a romantic way. Ya I told him to choose Signe…You remember me telling you about her?" Dark nodded "The one with the unknown personality." Anti nodded then sighed "Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked, Dark rolled over to face Anti who was still looking at the ceiling. "Mark will be devastated, and it's gunna be hard. If he doesn't take it well…Wilford or I… or possibly both, will be forced to take Mark over…If that happens, I won't be myself again until Mark is okay...that could be anywhere from a few hours, to days, to weeks, to months, to years. We can only hope that won't happen. Anti nodded again, he had a lot on his mind…Jack must have been thinking a lot.

The only downsides of being a personality were the connections to your person. Any strong feelings he or she got, you got too, just not as strong s they did. If they were badly wounded, you would feel small amounts of their pain. Then there was the fact if your person wet into the state of mind that created the personality. Then your personality would be stuck that way until your person snapped out of that mind state. In Darks case, if Mark where to go into a state of depression or straight up anger, then Dark would be forced into feeling only depression or only anger until Mark was completely out of that stage. Even if mark laughed for a moment or was enjoying life for a bit, Dark would still be angry or depressed until Mark was completely fine. In that state, he is also the strongest. Unfortunately, that also means Mark would be less likely to snap out of it. And more likely to do something stupid…and life threatening. Life as a personality is a far cry from easy. Though most personalities are good for the most part. Some of them can be evil and even attempt to murder their person. Wilford is an exception. Yes he had fully wanted to kill Mark, Which brought on Marks interview with Wilford.

Anti rolled onto his side to face Dark and noticed Dark was gripping the mattress. Black circles appeared around Darks eyes, his eyes turned blood red and his breathing became heavy. Anti knew in an instant what was going on and held his wrist out to Dark. Dark closed his eyes and looked away "No.." He said weakly. Anti rolled his eyes "Why do you always fight it, you need the energy. And I'm literally offering mine to you. What's the big deal? I just don't understand…" Anti said staring at Dark "When you take energy you have full control and you only knock people out. You haven't killed anyone…" Dark stated inhaling sharply. Anti shrugged, "Well if you took energy more often instead of waiting until you have to. You wouldn't have that problem." Anti said looking Dark up and down. "I have that problem because taking energy for me is like doing drugs or getting drunk... I'm uncontrollable and unpredictable. Not to mention that when I take energy they tend to feel drunk or high…it's like taking advantage of someone." Dark said liking his lips looking at Anti. Anti looked dark in the eyes, moved so he was a mere inch from Dark face and whispered in a deep voice. "Hey Dark?" Dark said nothing and raised a brow slightly. "Bite me." Anti said pulling his shirt collar down exposing the crook of his neck.

Dark shuddered and looked Anti deep in the eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly their lips crashed together feverishly. Anti moaned and rolled over so he was on his back. Without breaking the kiss Dark straddled Anti. Anti moaned then shuddered. "Where did that come from..." He whispered. Dark looked at Anti with lust filled eyes and Anti took his shirt off and laid back down. Dark took his own shirt off leaving his beanie on. Anti sat up again when he heard Dark shirt hit the floor. "Please…" Anti whispered, barely making a sound. Dark exhaled slightly, and bit down on Anti's neck. Anti moaned and Dark took Anti's hands and pinned him to the bed, still biting down on Anti's neck. Soon Dark was biting and kissing Anti all over. Anti was losing energy fast and the feeling of being drunk hit him hard. He didn't care though he loved these moments with Dark. Dark never remembers much from what happened when ever he was like this. But that didn't Matter to Anti, To be honest he'd be open doing this under any circumstances . Lost in thought He paid no mind to his erection. That is until he felt pressure between his legs. Even though they were both wearing jeans, Anti could still feel Darks hard on against his own erection.

Anti sighed, when Dark got hard for him it usually meant he was full and would snap back into his regular self. He waited for a couple minutes and just let Dark kiss and bite him some more but Dark didn't snap out of his frenzy. "Anti..." Dark said out of breath, "I'm gunna fuck you now." He whispered seductively Anti shivered, he had no idea how bad he wanted this. "So Fuck me then…" Anti whispered hardly making a sound. Dark pulled Anti into a bruising kiss, Dark unzipped his own pants, and took his pants and boxers off at the same time. He pushed Anti down on the bed and undid his pants using his teeth. Anti shuddered and felt Darks member press against his own hard on before Dark kissed Anti again. The kiss turned into making out and then Dark pulled away and placed his member at Anti's opening. Anti bit his lip in anticipation. He'd never done this before. Then Dark entered him. Just the tip but it was enough to make Anti moan in pleasure and slight pain. Dark slowly slid himself in further, until half of his length was in Anti. Anti arched his back and moaned. Dark slid himself the rest of the way in and Anti gasped. Dark started thrusting slowly, letting Anti adjust. "h- how- fucking- big…are…you" Anti asked, panting. Dark grinned and spoke slowly "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…" Dark said picking up his pace. "I- I'm nea-nearly s-seven- inches" Anti said between breathes. Fuck Dark was so good. Anti gasped then moaned, Dark hit his sweet spot… Dark kissed Anti aggressively and continued thrusting into Anti's sweet spot.

Each thrust making Anti moan into the kiss. Every so often Anti would bite Darks lip, causing Dark to moan. Each thrust brought Anti closer to climax and each moan nearly tipped Dark over the edge. Dark statered to put more force into his thrusts. This caused Anti to be a mess of, moaning and gasping. Soon Anti started cursing… he was close. "fuck… there…mmmm yes….harder' Anti moaned. Dark took this as que and began giving Anti a hand job while still thrusting in in out. Soon Anti arched his back and let out a loud gasp as he came into Darks hand. This tipped Dark over the edge and he came as he pulled out. Both males were panting and out of breath. They cleaned each other up and then passed out together on the bed. This interaction was well over due.

 **A/N Much smutt wow. Sorry, not sorry. This was a lot of fun to write but don't worry there won't be constant heavy smutt like this. Carry on my Pirates! Byyye :3**


	15. Chapter 15- Purely Platonic

After Mark and Jack finished recording for the day Mark decided to take Chica for a walk. Just him and Chica, he figured she probably felt deprived of her one on one time with Mark. The afternoon sun was warm but it was scheduled to rain later in the day. It was unusual and strange for L.A to get this much rain in such a short period of time, but it was nice every once in a while. While he was out walking Chica Marks phone buzzed. Expecting it to be a text from someone at the house, saying we were out of milk or something, Mark was quite surprised to see it was a notification from Bumble, a dating website he signed up for quite some time ago. However Mark didn't even open the app, he had a thing going on with Jack now and didn't have any reason to even want to look for someone else. Shrugging he put the phone back in his pocket. He continued walking Chica for a couple more blocks, then headed back home.

Once back home he took his shoes off and was wandering around the house looking for Jack. He saw the door to his room open slightly and was about to enter. When he stopped, he could hear Jack talking to someone on the phone. "Listen…I- I'm sorry about what happened, I should have explained or at least said something before leaving suddenly…can we start over? Or at least talk? There's so much I want to tell you *sigh* Call me when you get this message...bye." Mark heard Jack say, he wondered who Jack was trying to talk to. But decided it wasn't important and shrugged it off. Mark headed to the bathroom to take a shower, he ran the water to let the water warm up and then stepped in. Upon washing his hair, he decided to burst into song. Half way through the song Jack heard Marks singing and decided to listen in. He wanted to knock but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt Marks singing. So, he quietly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "He's walking over to me, this must be fake. My lips start to shake. How does he know who I am and why does he give a damn about me? I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby." Mark sang, not noticing that Jack was now leaning on the glass walls of the shower. Mark closed his eyes as he finished singing Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. That gave Jack just enough time to strip and step into the shower without being noticed. "He doesn't know what he's missing" Jack sang along with Mark, who jumped and nearly slipped into the wall.

"Jack what the hell? How did you even get in here? I'm not complaining but seriously, have you heard of knocking?" Mark asked sounding both annoyed and amused all at once. Jack laughed and then smiled before answering. "First of your singing was so amazing I didn't want to interrupt and second I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby." Jack sang the last part, Mark rolled his eyes "Teenage, no. Dirtbag, yes. You do act like a teenager though." Mark said while rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Jack shrugged and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He was in here so he may as well actually shower. After Jack was finished washing and conditioning his hair, he moved to reach for the soap bottle. At the same time Mark did, their hands touched and Jack blushed. Maybe it was the heat of the water or the steam on the glass. Or the fact that neither of them where dead tired. But something about this moment seemed much more intimate than the last time they were this close. Before they knew it their lips crashed together, water dripping over their faces. Their kiss was passionate and heated but it ended fairly quickly.

Jack couldn't continue this. Mark was amazing and as much as he'd like to say he was gay or bisexual. He couldn't, Jack hated to be _that guy._ That guy who has a one night stands without any, intention to create a relationship. But he couldn't help it, he did love Mark, yes but in a non romantic kind of way. He was just sorry it took things getting this far for him to realize it. Sure Mark was attractive in every sense… Charming good looks, perfect build, deep voice. He was also just as nerdy as Jack, not to mention kind, generous and thoughtful. Marks soul was truly kind and mostly pure. Any man or women would be beyond lucky to have Mark. Even just as a friend. However Jack knew that naked, in the shower together was not the best time to share this information with Mark. So, he decided to wait a day or two to give himself time to prepare Mark and himself. He planned to not act on anything Septiplier related.

A day and a half went bye and Mark figured out something was up. Jack wasn't being himself and Anti seemed to be on the edge. After dinner on the second day Mark decide to confront Jack to find out what was going on. He waited until they were alone, then asked. "Jack you haven't been yourself lately, and I heard you on the phone 2 days ago… is something up?" Mark asked, half concerned, half afraid of the answer. Jack sighed. "Mark you are an amazing guy, and I love you, I really do…just not in a romantic way…I know I should have said something before everything happened. But I didn't know…I was curious, and thought maybe listening to the fans about Septiplier would be a good idea. I thought maybe the fans would be right and Septipier would just be fun and cute like the fanart. And maybe it would be…If I liked you that way. But I don't and I'm really sorry. If I could change it, I would…but I can't change how I do or don't feel…Please don't hate me...I truly am sorry Mark...I really am." Jack said looking down, his eyes watering. Mark sat in silence, for some reason he knew this was going happen.

 **A/N sorry this story has been so smutty so far. I promise to calm it down from now on. Also sorry for killing Septiplier. I do think it's hella cute and I could write Septiplier stories for ages. But I can't help but feel slightly guilty, knowing that septiplier makes them both at least slightly uncomfortable. Yes I am aware they have both looked it up but they also both have wonderful girlfriends and are very happy with their relationships. Dark and Anti…Danti, however I have no issues writing about, as they are both made up characters. Thank you my viewers that stuck around, you encourage me to keep writing. Good bye for now and have a nice day! :3**


	16. Chapter 16- love again

The next day Mark and Jack were distant and quiet due to what happened the night before. Jack hated seeing Mark this way and hated himself for being the reason for it. Neither of them really knew what to do so they mostly kept their distance and didn't colab as much, even though they were in the same house. Online, the boys did their best to act like their normal happy selves, but the viewers still knew something was up. There were all kinds of crazy theories, most of them were pretty far out there. Stories of a third person being secretly involved, or of them not being allowed to adopt. The most bizarre theory was about Jack finding out about Marks secret child. First off, Mark doesn't have kids, second, why would he keep them a secret and third. Jack most definitely wouldn't care if Mark had a child, to be honest it would be kind of adorable.

 **Time Skip**

A few days went by and things were starting to get back to normal. Jack started taking to Signe and discovered they have a lot in common, Jack could sense a friendship was bound to happen. After recording a couple videos, Mark pulled Jack aside and asked if they could talk. Jack nodded and Mark walked over to his bed and sat down. Jack sat beside him, cross legged and waited for Mark to speak. "Before we start, I'd just like to let you know that I do still care about you and I am not looking for a rebound. But, this girl has been messaging me on bumble lately, before you came to visit, her and I were somewhat talking. And then I kind of got distracted and disappeared without saying a word…It never even crossed my mind. But I think she deserves an explanation of my absence. And I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I started sharing with her. If you don't want me too, then I wont, and that's okay." Mark said, Jack smiled, he was happy Mark took his feeling's into consideration. "It's alright with me, as long as you say it's alright for me to tell Signe ." Jack said looking at Mark who grinned. "So it's settled then, it's alright for us to do the thing." Jack raised a brow but nodded in agreement.

Afterward, the two went downstairs to see what the others were up too. Dark and Anti were no where to be found but Wilford was on the couch with some girl Mark had never seen before. "Is…Is that the girl from the hospital?" Jack asked, raising a brow. The girl smiled and turned bright red, Wilford simply nodded, then sighed and looked at Mark, "This is Roxi, the girl responsible for Jack even being alive right now." Mark wondered why the girl was in his house and when she even got there but decided not to worry about it and instead extended his hand for her to shake. "Hi Roxi, thanks for saving Jack, nice to meet you!" Mark said while he waited for the girl to shake his hand. Reluctently, without looking up, Roxi shook Marks hand. "Er.. your welcome… saving lives is kkind of my job…just usually not human lives…I've actually been to the…Human…world before." She said shyly "Well your welcome to stay, there's food and stuff if you want." Mark offered, "Wait…So are you guys like official now or something, no offense dude, but I kinda thought you were a bit, well, gay" Jack said shrugging slightly. "Roxi looked up at Wilford with a hopeful glint in her eyes, hoping he'd finally say it out loud.

Wilford looked at Roxi, she'd never given him this look before. He sighed then smiled sheepishly. "I guess you could say that…It's only been 2 years." Both Jack and Marks eyes went wide, they were very shocked. Roxi just laughed and lightly punched Will in the arm. "Closer to three." She said rolling her eyes. "Not until Decemeber!" Wilford shouted deffensivly. "And it's what? The end of September?" Roxi said laughing again. "And you've been crushing on me for how many years before we started dating?" She added "11 and a half…" Wilford mumbled. "Wait did you say 11 and a half? I thought it was more like 8 or 9…I would have been 14…" Roxi said now sounding both serious and in awe.

"When I woke up Meddaria- The Meta Realm, I was 16 again. Which I found was very strange since I certainly wasn't 16 when I died. But then I remembered that I was 16 When I first met Maria. I searched a for a long time trying to find answers and trying to figure out why I wasn't aging. Soon after I found out threw research that this was lifes way of giving me a second chance. I laughed ta that idea, I didn't want to find a new love. Instead I focused on hunting down anyone related to Marias killers. Then many years later I broke down, the blood on my hands was too much. I went back to the part of Meddaria where my home was and moved back in, still only 16. A few days later a family moved in across the street. They had a daughter. She was about my age possibly younger. And she was Unimaginably beautiful. I was very drawn to her. Though she looked nothing like Maria I kept noticing these resemblances. Like the way she laughed or the way she twirled her hair when she talked. How sweet and carefree she was. How here eyes always seemed so full of light and life. Before I Knew it, without even realizing it. I was in love.

Then one winter day I suddenly got the courage to talk to her. She was 17 now and I was 19. I don't know how but I started aging. Apparently all those years she noticed me noticing her and hoped I would one day grow the courage to talk to her. Many times I walked over there with the intent to say hi but I was too shy. However on that particular day, she started to wander off but I was determined. I started to follow her to a park were she started running. "Wait I just want to talk to you!" I shouted to her." The two looked at each other and grinned. Roxi decided to continue the story. "You're going to have to catch me first! I shouted at him before I hid behind a tree. I waited for him to walk by and then- "Wilford cut her off "And then she took my arm and pulled us both down into the snow. Since then We became very good friends- "He was cut off by Roxi. "Then I graduated highschool, and went away to study nursing years later. Then at age 21 I started working at a hospital in our home town. And Wilford was my patient once. After that he was faking ill just to see me. Then sometime after I'd turned 22 a co-worker of mine, Richard went to ask me to dinner. And Wilford magically showed up, leaning against the doorway of my office. To state that it is rather rude to ask out another mans lady. Now at that time we weren't actually, dating but I didn't much care for Richard so I went along with it.

"Oh yes very rude, and besides…Wilford is actually taking me to dinner tonight anyways… Isn't that right?" I asked. Wilford of course was grinning ear to ear-" Roxi was cut off by Wilford nudging her lightly signaling he would like to continue. "So after that shmuck left her office, I walked…well more like strutted over to her all smooth like, twirled her around and whispered in her ear "So my lady, how about dinner tonight?" I asked. "She giggled and her response was unexpected. "Well after all, I AM your girlfriend now. Besides who am I to say no after you kept me waiting all those years." Wilford and Roxi said the last line together both with a smile on their faces. Jack and Mark looked a each other in disbelief that Wilford could even have a backstory like that. It was silent for a minute before Jack looked at Roxi and spoke " If yu want to get married young you'd better be the one to propose or you won't get engaged until yer 50" He said both teasing and slightly serious.

 **A/N Disclaimer, I don't own Mark, Dark, or Jack Anti or Wilford. Also I apologize for the heavy smutt in the last few chapters, I wanted to include some Septiplier Smutt before I ended the ship. Also sorry I haven't been updating as much lately, I've been busy with school and other things, also I got a kitten recently, her names Spirt and she's adorable. Anyways Read on my pirates, have a fantastic day. Byes :3**


	17. Chapter 17- Swim with me

Ntd 17

"Not that I don't trust you, but…where are we going?" Anti asked Dark in between breathes, they'd been running for about an hour now and he was getting tired. Sure Meta's run much faster than humans but Anti wasn't much for exercise. Dark on the other hand was more or less ripped. Dark just grinned and then disappeared. Anti halted in panic "Dark what the fuck dude?!" He shouted, Dark chuckled then shouted "Down here you idiot, didn't you see me Jump?" Anti shrugged and walked to the sound of Darks voice, which lead him to the edge of a cliff. Looking down he saw a beach then spotted Dark, un harmed at the bottom of the cliff. "You fucking Jumped off a cliff- not even into the fucking water? What the actual hell?!" Anti shouted not wanting to jump down. "Okay first off, I'd have to jump a LOT farther to get to the water and I'm not sure I can jump that far. Second, It's fucking September, the waters gunna be freezing! We might have a better temperature resistance than humans but I don't feel like freezing my ass off… Are you coming down or not?" Dark shouted with his arms crossed.

"Fuck no, You're crazy for jumping down from here it's got to be at least 35 feet. And you've got to be insane to think I'm gunna jump that." Anti protested, Dark sighed " 42 actually." He mumbled but, Anti still heard "Did you say 42 feet? Ya fuck that I am so not jumping- have fun down there, bye." Anti shouted as he started to walk away. He didn't get very far before Dark all the sudden was standing directly in front of him. "If you wont jump, then climb." Dark suggested, Anti walked back to the edge of the cliff and looked down, there didn't seem to be any foot holds or safe places to hold onto. "Ya nope" Anti said, backing away. Dark sighed, "I brought you here to have some fun, so you are going down there, like it or not." Dark stated with a sense of finality to his voice. Anti laughed "pfft, only if you make me." Anti said, glaring at Dark, who grinned and stepped closer to Anti. "If you insist- come on then." He said as he suddenly picked Anti up and threw him over his shoulder. "No-wait, I'll climb, put me down!" Anti shouted in protest, "Too late, stop squirming." Dark said with a grin on his face, as he carried Anti over his shoulder, to the edge of the cliff. "Dark- please no- I said I'd climb!" Anti said, just before Dark jumped off the cliff, taking Anti with him.

Anti closed his eyes and expected to either be dead or in a lot of pain. But when he opened his eyes he noticed they weren't falling, and he was laying half on top of Dark. Dark was grinning, his breathing slightly heavy. Anti could hear his heart beating. Not getting off Dark, Anti decided to lean in and kiss him passionately. Dark groaned slightly and Anti was about to pull away but Dark pulled him back. He was in pain but Anti's kiss was very distracting. Anti didn't want to break the kiss but out of concern for his lover, he broke it anyways, deciding to stand up this time so Dark couldn't protest. Dark stood a moment after Anti did and as he stood up, Anti noticed the gash and cuts on Darks back. There were insane amounts of blood. Apparently Dark noticed at the same time because he bent over in pain. "oh my fucking god- Dark are you okay?!" Anti shouted rushing over to Dark. "Anti step back…please" Dark asked weakly Anti looked pained but obeyed. "Dark, you're hurt, I told you not to jump…" Anti said upset.

Just then something happened. Darks skin started to heal, and he reverted into his metta self, but this time was different. This time, Darks eyes kept switching from pitch black to dark red. Darks breathing went heavy and rigged. Once again Anti knew what was happening. Mark must be very angry or upset over something. This is bad. This is very bad. Darks personality self was going to take over and there was no telling when it would be over. But they had to get out of here fast. Not knowing what else to do, Anti decided to challenge Dark to a swimming race. The water would be freezing cold but atleast no one else would be in the water. Dark can never resist a challenge, especially not in this state. "Bet I can swim farther and faster than you." Anti shouted. Dark, now full metta, simply grinned. "You can try," He shouted as he jumped into the water, not even reacting to the cold. Anti stripped and jumped in after him. He shivered, so many regrets and the race hadn't even started yet. And then they were off the swam for what seemed like ages toward this small island.

Though Anti is a metta, his body was still weak and he could feel his heart rate slowing, his body was shutting 20 minutes later They could see the shore and they weren't too far off but Anti's body couldn't take any more, The last thing he saw was Darks body swimming toward the shore. The cold was worse than he thought, he wasn't going to make it. Anti's eyes closed and his body stopped responding. Hypothermia took over. A minute or so later, Dark reached the shore out of breath yet still okay, he won the race, as predicted. Dark was about to tell Anti to stop with the challenges because he would never win but then he noticed Anti wasn't there. I was about to get concerned but then he saw Anti swimming toward him. Or so he thought, Anti wasn't swimming at all, he was floating. Face down. In the water. Not breathing. "Shit- Anti!" Dark shouted running toward Anti's body and pulling him to the shore. "Anti?! Anti are you okay? Anti?...No…Anti…I'm so sorry" Dark said after checking Anti for a heartbeat and not finding one. Dark started compressions and attempted CPR, to no avail.

 **Meanwhile Back at Marks**

"Jack- Jack are you okay man?" Mark said waving a hand in front of Jacks face. "Jack shook his head then held his head in his hands. "I don't feel so well Markimoo…" Jack said, suddenly going pale. Wilford suddenly stood up. "Mark, what are you feeling right now?" Wilford questioned. "At the moment, concerned for Jack...why?" Mark said, Wilford sighed "What were you feeling or thinking about before that, please be honest…It's important." He said looking as serous as ever. Mark looked down then spoke. "While you guys were talking about all your love stories I ended up thinking of all my passed failed romances, including this most recent one…and how I blame myself for every failure and how I'm not sure if I can ever be loved in a romantic way." Mark admitted, at this Wilford went pale. "Search the house for Dark, immediately." Wilford said as he disappeared to search for Dark at his home in Medderia. In less than 5 minutes, Mark came back to the living room. "Dark and Anti aren't anywhere in the house." He said to Jack and Roxi, a second later Wilford showed up – "We need to leave-NOW!" Wilford shouted.

 **A\N: So that's chapter 17 I decided to shake it up a bit. I'm just gunna leave this here for a couple days to build up the suspense. Sorry, Not sorry. Disclaimer, I don't own Mark\Dark\Willford, Jack\Anti ,Amy or Signe. Have a great day, read on my Pirates. Stay sweet, bye :3**


	18. Chapter 18- Feelings

"Roxi, you take Jack, I'm taking Mark. Mark, when we get there, don't let Dark touch you. Under any circumstances, do you understand? If he touches, you, he takes over and that's it. If he takes over you have to trap him in your head, or he will control and consume you. So, DON'T. LET. HIM. TOUCH. YOU. Got it? Good, okay, let's go." Wilford said before disappearing with Mark, Roxi and Jack.

 **Meanwhile**

"Damn it Anti! You fucking knew this would happen. And you did anyways to keep my stupid ass out of trouble not even actually dead are you? You're just going to wake up and I'm gunna be pissed off yet relived. So just fucking wake up already!" Dark shouted, shaking Anti's body. However, Anti didn't wake up. He didn't even move. Now sobbing, Dark gave up, letting go of Anti, leaving behind bruises in the shape of his hands. He didn't realize just how hard he was holding onto Anti until then. Dark grimaced at the bruises he left on Anti's shoulders He didn't mean to be so rough. "I'm sorry…and I love you, I hope you knew that…" Dark said as he closed Anti's eyes and crossed Anti's arms into the shape of an X over his chest. Dark want'ed to bury him but he couldn't bring himself to bury his bestfriend and the man he loved. Instead he decided to sit and think. Surely he should tell the others what happened. But at the same time he kept blaming himself. Not thinking straight, Dark decided to venture the island in hopes he wouldn't make it out alive. He couldn't imagine life with out Anti and he didn't want too.

Upon his venturing Darks mind kept going back to one thing. " _Off yourself. It wouldn't be hard, just look around you have so many options. It's your fault he's dead. Then you can be together in the afterlife. If he doesn't hate you. Just do it."_ Darks mind was racing, the voices were probably right…but Dark knew it was just his state of mind and decided he just needed to cool down so he kept walking until he found a cliff. This one was only about 23 feet up. Not to high, but he wasn't looking for thrills, not now and maybe not ever again. Dark was about to jump when he heard some voices in the distance. "That's weird I swear I just heard Mark and the others- no they're at home- wait was that Jack? - no it can't be…can it?" Dark shook his head and decided it was just his mind playing tricks on him, there was no way they could have found him. Once again he was about to jump when Wilford suddenly appeared behind him. This started Dark and he almost fell of the edge of the cliff but Wilford grabbed him and pulled him up.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Do you know how fucking worried we were?" Wilford half shouted at Dark "I was just- I" Dark started but Wilford cut him off. "Save it, let's go." Wilford said, pulling Dark in the direction of the beach. "Wilford, I know you're angry, but I swear it wasn't my fault." Dark said as he followed Wilford. They were almost to the beach when all the sudden they heard a scream. "Roxi!?" Wilford shouted as both he and Dark broke into a sprint. As They reached the beach they saw Mark running from the opposite end of the beach, where Wilford instructed him to wait. Jack and Roxi were looking at Anti's body. Roxi's hand covering her mouth, Jack knelt down, looking pale and wide eyed. "What. Happened?" Jack said in a low voice as he stood up and look at Dark. DArk was about to answer but Wilford held a finger up to silence him as he walked over and knelt down by Anti's body. Everyone had their eyes on Wilford as he examined Anti's body.

Sighing, Wilford stood up, wiped his hands on his slacks and spoke in a low but calm voice. He knew that hypothermia is what killed Anti, but he also knew Anti wasn't completely gone. And even though he didn't want to do it. He knew there was only one way to bring Anti back. He had to put Dark in danger. "The bruises on Anti's neck and shoulders match Darks fingerprints… Dark killed Anti." Wilford said seemingly calm. _"Wait a minute, I didn't leave any bruises on Anti's ne- wait… yes I did, last time I took his energy…whoops"_ Dark thought to himself. He was about to explain the bruises he wasn't quick enough. "You son of a bitch!" Mark said in a low voice, truly angry. Marks anger caused Wilford to slip into his Meta state. "Fuck." Wilford said, shaking his head right before he slipped into his meta state. Wilfords hair turned Pink, and a matching pink mustache appeared on his face. Jack noticed first. "What the fuck happened to Will?" He said surprisingly calm. "Wills dead for now and you may call me Warfstache." Meta Will said, pulling up the sleeves on his pink button up. "Now if you'll excuse me, somebody has made me very angry." Meta Will said, marching over to Dark. Upon noticing that Will had gone Meta, everyone stopped and stared. "Now Dark, I hear you killed Anti, which hurt Jack. Which hurt Mark. So I'm going to have to hurt you." Wrafstche said, while twirling his mustache.

Dark went wide eyed. He'd never seen Wilford in his meta state before. Not knowing what to do, everyone stood by. Warfstache pulled a small knife out of his boot and waved it in front of Darks face. "So Darkiplier, can you tell us a bit about yourself, hmm? Why did you kill AntisSepticeye? " Warfestache asked, gently trailing the blade of the knife down Darks chest. "I didn't. Kill. Him" Dark said lowly, half growling the words. "Mhmmm" Warfestache said, while stroking his chin "-Well that's all the time we have for today folks!" Warfstache added just before stabbing Dark in the stomach. Just then Warfstache was pulled to the ground by Anti. Only, he was in meta form. Warfstache stood up and moved to strike at Anti. But, Anti had moved and was standing in front of Dark, Arms out in protective manor. "I said it before and I'll say it again. NOBODY. TOUCHES. DARK." Anti said in a low voice, a green, black, and blue mist coming out of his hands, surrounding Warfstache and knocking him out cold.

Everyone was staring, mouths open, eyes wide. Dark fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. Anti, turned back into normal. stopping his mist instantly and knelt down to assist Dark, who now had a silent stream of tears running down his face. Anti looked shocked "Is..Is it that bad?" Anti's said moving Darks hand away from the wound which was healing very slowly. "I thought you were dead….but you're okay…I…I don't… How?" Dark said tears staining his face. Anti chuckled, "I don't really know, and I didn't know ya cared so much" Anti said with a smirk. "I fucking love you! Don't you dare pull anything like that again, no matter the reason! I almost lost you!" Dark said, pulling Anti into a bear hug. Anti's eyes went wide with shock, he never knew Dark actually cared about him. Anti hugged Dark back and Dark nearly fell over. "You need energy.." Anti said quietly. "I need energy? You literally died, and you're telling me that _**I**_ need energy?" Dark said, with emphasis on the I.

They decided to stay for a while, so Dark and Anti, explained to everyone what had happened. A little while later Wilford woke up and was back to his normal self. Dark glared at him and Wilford sighed. "I'm sorry… I had to… I remembered what happened when you got kidnapped and thought if I put you in danger, Anti would come back." Wilford said looking down. Dark nodded and crossed his arms "Well I'm happy it brought Anti back, but I was already beat to shit from earlier." Dark stated sounding more annoyed than pissed off. Wilford sighed and held out his wrist. Dark raised an eyebrow, " _Are you sure about this? Don't you need your energy?"_ Dark thought, sending his thought to Wilford. " _Just do it…okay"_ Wilford thought to Dark. Dark shrugged and bite into Wilfords wrist, taking his energy. Everyone Anti and Jack looked away. Anti was jealous and Jack was well…curious. "The fuck are they doing?" Jack asked Anti. Anti sighed but explained. "Okay..but what's it like to..er have your energy drained?" Jack asked after Anti finished explaining. By this point, Anti was annoyed and didn't feel like explaining. However he also didn't have enough energy to use his mist on Jack. So he did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He bit Jack, right on the shoulder.

Jack flinched at first but then relaxed. Whatever Anti was doing, seemed to be releasing the tension in Jacks shoulders. After a little while Anti pulled away, Smirking at the look on Anti's face. "Now imagine that experience with someone you're attracted to." He said quietly, while nodding at Dark. Jack shivered and tried to get the Image of Anti and Dark fooling around, out of his head. Unfortunately it was replaced by and Image of him and Signe doing that. Which was slightly better but not much, Being as they weren't even dating. It was then that Jack realized he had feelings for this girl. Soon it started to rain and everyone was tired anyways. "Lets go home" Wilford said and everyone agreed.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter, what do you guys think so far? Also, I'm thinking of saving up for a camera and starting a youtube channel. And I was thinking that I could do A series where I read fanfiction. From here or even occasionally make fanfictions based on your guys' comments on here and possibly other places. And posting the results both on here and in video's on youtube… Yay or Nay? (I'd be checking out lots more youtuber fanfictions, and reading/following/Commenting a lot more) Also I'm going to start taking requests just in general. Read on my pirates, stay sweet, bye :3**


	19. New Kid

"For the last time. I'm NOT a random Meta. My name is BLANK". A stranger said to the group infront of him.The group sighed in unison, Mark spoke first. "You aren't one of mine or Jacks, you dont belong to Tyler… there's no one else here… so who do you belong to then?"The stranger known as Blank was pale with dark blue hair, white eyes and what looked to be a gear tattoo on the left side of his face. Everyone looked at Blank waiting for a responce "I… I don't know I woke up in the meta realm a few hours ago. Everything was explained and the next thing I knew I was here… I don't even remember anything and I dont know anything but how I died…" he said looking down. "How… did you die?" Anti asked. But before Blank could respond, Wilford piped up "Machine accident, probbaly would have made it if he wasnt electricuted." Everyone Stared at wilford in disbelieve...how could he possibly know.

Blank raised a brow in Wilfords direction. Wilford sighed, "Your eyes, white would typically mean electricution but, could also mean certain types of poisoning or in rare cases frozen to death. However, given the gear marks I would assume electrocution. We all have some kind of mark relevent to how we died. Dark and I have patterns that match the one on my gun… as thats what ended us both. Anti has the scar across his neck and well, you have your gears." Wilford explained. "So you guys all have these cool tattoos and all I have is a fooken scar?..fuck it i'm getting a tattoo!" Anti exclaimed randomly.

Blank nodded and looked around at each indevidual in the group. "Darkiplier is Marks dark side, Anti is the oposite of Jack… at first I thought maybe you were Tylers but I see the resemblence to Mark and Dark… what ...er alter ego are you?" Blank asked Wilford. It was Dark who piped up this time "Insane, pyschotic, sociopathic...you know, crazy" he told Blank both jokeingly yet completly serious. This seemed to make Blank nervous as evident by him moving away from Wilford who sighed. "okay… then….how will I know what Alter Ego I am..?" Blank asked to no one specific while staring at his feet. At this point Dark was fed up with the new kid and wanted to leave but responded anyways. "Well your name is _Blank_ isn't it?" he said with a grin on his face.

 **A/N : So sorry it took me a year to finally add another chapter. I will be adding more soon, as well as adding whole new fanfictions for other fandoms. Hope you enjoyed the fic so far. Bai! :3**


	20. Not Really a Stranger

"Are you saying I'm… _Emotionless_?" Blank asked, with the realization hitting him. "You said it not me." Dark replied with a shrug before leaving the room. Wilford was about to speak but just then Tylers phone went off. Mark looked at him questioningly. "Kathryn?" he asked as they haven't heard from her since she went away. Tyler shook his head "No… Actually its that kid from Maine…"

Mark thought for a second trying to remember the kids name. "The blue one?" Mark said not being able to recall the kids name at the moment. Tyler snickered. "If by blue you mean his hair. Cuz last I checked he's not some kind of alien. Then yes, his name is Ethan by the way." Mark made a face and shook his fist "Damn it! I knew that too" he said, laughing slightly at the end. Tyler raised a brow. "Well, the blue one accepted our offer, said he's ready when we are"

"Well how soon can he be ready to go?" Mark said seemingly excited. "Here, you talk to him, catch" Tyler said while tossing his phone to Mark who caught it.

" _Wonder what time it is over there_ " Mark thought to himself before leaving the room.

"So Blank, looks like we figured out who you belong to!" Jack stated with a smile on his face, happy that the supposed stranger turned out not to be a stranger after all. "Ya but there's one problem… I don't know how stop being in Meta form and I don't know anything about my human…"

Wilfords brow furrowed. "This is rather unusual. Technically speaking you shouldn't even be able to physically walk around in this world without being provoked first… I came to be when Mark officially lost his mind. Dark came to be during one of Marks worst times… you should have seen him back then. Priceless. I… I'm not sure how Anti came to be"

Anti grinned " Well somebody hurt Jackaboy and that's my job. At that point in time Jack was still my vessel. And he just wasn't letting me out. But then somebody Dark and that's just not allowed. Nobody touches my Darky Dark"

Tyler raised a brow at Anti "Darky Dark?.. I swear to god sometimes you are actually just Jack" he said with a smirk on his face. "He wishes!" Jack said in a playful tone. "Guys? Could we maybe get back in track here? I still don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how i'm supposed to be _Blank_ "

 **AN: sorry its such a short chapter. didnt know what else to do with it. You guys are important. Carry on amd thanks for the reads!**


	21. The Beginning

* **Time skip: 1 week, 3 days** *

Blank stood in the kitchen, contemplating for a moment, before deciding to approach Mark, who was currently drinking coffee at the table, looking distracted.

"Hey Mark…"

"Yes?" Mark responded, not looking at the boy who now sat across from him. It was 6 a.m. Which usually meant Mark was the only one up for an hour or so. It was strange to have someone else up this early but he'd gotten used to it.

"Friday's… getting kinds close…" Blank said, looking down and shuffling his feet. He was nervous and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Mark looked at Blank with a raised brow. He knew the kid was worried but he didn't think it was that bad. Of course he was worried too. In 4 days time he would have a new editor. And although he trusted Ethan. He hadn't officially met him yet and the thought was slightly unnerving. Mark put a hand on Blanks shoulder "I suppose it is, look Blank, I know you're worried and you don't feel prepared and I know you are scared Ethan's gunna lock you away. But I promise you. Everything will be okay. Dark, Wilford and Anti have all been trying to teach you, the best they can and even if Ethan does lock you in his head. You will still be able to talk to the other Egos. And Eventually, you will find a way to get back out here anyways. And we will all help you." Mark told the boy while removing his hand from Blanks shoulder.

"I guess… you're probably right. I'm still nervous though, I don't know what my meta form is like and I'm kinda scared to find out. What if I hurt somebody?" Blank said, the sound of concern clear in his voice.

Mark sighed, trying not to show his own concern. He knew all to well what could happen. "Blank. You know Dark and Anti and Wilford wont let that happen. And if it makes you feel better I can ask Wildford to bring Roxi here. She's a meta doctor. Fixed Dark and Anti and Jack up real nice"

Blank nodded. "That would make me feel a little better…. Er…. Thanks by the way… for talking with me. I know its early..."

Mark smiled and waved his hand in dismisal "Pssh. It was nothing. Early schmerly"

Blank grinned at that before shaking his head and walking away. Mark never gave himself enough credit.

* **Later** *

"Dark for the last time. I'm not into her! I haven't even _met_ her for fook sakes!" Anti said with exasperation as he followed after Dark.

"Look Anti. I KNOW you aren't into her. But Jack _is_ into Signe. It's only a matter of time before Jack realizes he's in love with her! What then…" Dark responded. A mixture of emotions on his face. He wasn't ready to lose Anti. And he never would be. Things were bad enough when Mark started talking to that Amy girl. But as far as he could tell, Amy didn't have a personality.

"Exactly _what_ then. We don't know that's how it's going to work. Just because Jack's attracted to Signe doesn't mean I'm going to end up being attracted ta her Alter ego." Anti said now fed up with the conversation. They'd been having the same argument for weeks now.

Dark sighed. " _Fine_. I'll let it go for now. But if Mark goes all depressed and I end up going meta. Or worse. Going meta AND getting trapped in his head. Remember I was the one who warned you." He said before quite literally disappearing.

Anti sulked and sank down on the couch. He truthfully didn't know how Jacks feelings for Signe would effect his own feelings for Dark. What if they _did_ push him to having feelings for Signes personality. What if he _didn't_ have a choice in this…

"So…. I heard Wilford would be coming back today…" Tyler said from across the room. Trying to get Anti's mind off of things.

"Yea. And?" Anti responded. He'd never really cared for Wilford. Sure he was attached to Dark and Mark but he wasn't like either of them. And he was just, so extra in his meta form. More annoying than anything.

"He's bringing Roxi" Tyler tried. He knew Anti liked having Roxi around. Even though he would never admit it. Besides. He had to brace him for what was next.

Anti grinned a little but decided to feign annoyance. "why not just bring the whole neighbourhood! We've already got you and Blank and Katherin when she comes back. Not to mention me and Dark and Wilford and Mark. And We had Jack here up until a week ago. And that Ethan kid will be here in a few days." Truth be told he liked having everyone here. Kept things interesting.

Tyler grimaced. "About that...Roxi and Wilford have decided to bring Mickye…"

Anti stood up. Now actually annoyed. Their was no way in hell he was putting up with a child. No matter how smart she is. "You can't be serious…" he asked not wanting to hear the answer.

Tyler nodded. "They're bringing her tomorrow morning. Said she might be able to help. Also said she has no other choice…"

Anti sighed again. He knew Wilford was up to something. He just didn't know what. And none of the others aside from Dark and Jack had met the little girl. He was curious to know how that would go over. "Okay" he said before disappearing in thin air just as Dark had minutes ago.

 **AN: Sorry it's been taking so long to update. Been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Also don't have internet at my house. But from now on I hope to update atleast once a week. And If I end up missing updates I'll try and give you more than 1 chapter for the next update. Remember. You are all important and you all matter. Have a splendid day. Bye-ya!**


	22. Energy

* **Thursday** *

"God damn it Mick. Could ya be any more blunt?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face. The girl was getting bored of cleaning minor cuts and dealing with bruises. So she'd taken to doing mental and emotional reads on everyone. And he had to admit. He was really impressed.

"I could actually." She said with a smirk. She was 13 but she looked much older for her age. And she was also rather mature, and smart too. Not just intelligent but also clever, witty and occasionally cunning. "You really are quite obvious you know." She added.

Jack smiled. Cheeks now a bright red. He wasn't hiding his feelings for Signe but he didn't know they were that obvious. Now he was left to figure out just how much he felt toward Signe. "You can be scary sometimes. You know that?" he said with a laugh.

"So can you. As if you got over the fact that I can teleport! You weren't even freaked out. It's like you were expecting it!" Roxi said laughing and grinning ear to ear. She was happy that she finally figured out the whole teleporting thing . Some were seemingly born with the ability. Others tended to figure it out in their teen years. Some of them even in their childhood years. She had all but given up and was losing hope until a couple days go. She'd finally in her mid twenties. Figured it out.

Jack shrugged, He'd seen the other metas do it so he assumed they all could. Not knowing what else to say. He changed the subject. "Blank's back." He stated, nodding toward the door. Apparently Blank had been gone since Tuesday.

Mickye looked at Blank eagerly. She'd been waiting for him. "Hi Blank, I'm Mickye. Mick for short. Can I do some tests on you? " she said, tilting her head.

Blank blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "uh, _sure_?" he responded not sounding sure in the slightest. Was this the kid Dark brought up once? This isnt what I was expecting. No one told me she was coming too.

Mickye beamed and held out her hand for Blank to take. He took it hesitantly and she guided him toward the kitchen and instructed him to lie down on the counter . Blank looked confused but he did as he was told. The girl began hovering her hands up and down Blanks body. A smirk began to form on her face. After several minutes of this. The girl gave up. I look of delight on her face.

Blank raised his brow. "find anything?" he asked. Not entirely sure what just happened. He had bigger matters on his mind. Ethan would be arriving tomorrow. He may end up locked inside his head. And then there was this voice… Inside his head. He needed to figure that one out. But now wasn't the time to bring it up.

" _nothing_ " the girl said. Her grin even wider. "Absolutely _nothing_. Purely white energy. Strictly _blank_ " She said looking pleased with her pun.

Blank shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean" he said. Sounding confused. What did she mean by white energy? He wondered to himself.

Mickye rolled her eyes. Some people couldn't understand the simplest of things. "I meant exactly what I said. I found _nothing_. Meaning I cant read your emotions or feelings. I Can't get a read on your nervous system or your nerve endings. Can't read blood stats or oxygen levels. It's like I'm trying to read a doll. Except this doll has energy running threw it. A very _strong_ energy." She finished. Sounding in complete awe.

Blank blinked. Wilford said something about the possibility of me having electricity related powers. Maybe he was right. " _Oh_ " was all hr managed to say "Well, thank you" he said before getting off the counter and heading back to the living room. He would have to ask Anti about his powers later. But for now he had to worry about tomorrow and Ethans Arrival .

 **AN: sorry for the late update. Was sick. And Don't worry. Ethan will be here soon. Thanks for the reads! You lot are all important. Remember that. Bye-ya!**


	23. Arrival

**AN: I've decided to start using *stars* and italics to show inner thoughts.** The plane landed in L.A and Ethan was beyond nervous. After grabbing his things from the baggage claim. He began to look around for who ever was picking him up. He was hoping to see bright read hair. But wasn't sure if Mark would want to risk being seen. He had no idea just how popular Mark was in L.A much less this specific area of L.A. Ethan closed his eyes and sighed. Calming himself down a little before looking around again. To his surprise when he opened them. He saw Mark and his signature hair walking toward him. With a gulp and a nervous smile on his face Ethan began walking toward Mark. * _This is it_ * He thought to himself.

"Ethan Nestor?" Mark asked the boy with the blue hair. Looking him up and down. It had to be. There was no one else here who even looked remotely similar to the boy from the videos. Not to mention he looked more nervous than everyone else here. Which was a bit of a give away. And no one else seemed to recognize him either. Surprisingly, usually at least 1 or 2 people would have recognized him by now. Asking for pictures or autographs. But it was unusually quiet today. Not that he was complaining. It was actually rather _nice_. Especially after all the chaos recently.

The boy nodded, "Markiplier?" he asked as though it were actually a question. There was no mistaking it. The person In front of him was 100% Markiplier. And he was making a fool of himself in front of one of the most well known youtubers out there.

Mark chuckled slightly at how awkward the kid was in front of him. Of course it wasn't every day you got to meet one of your idols, nevermind work with them. "Mark is fine. You ready to go?" he asked, raising his brow slightly. Not sure what else to say. He himself was starting to feel a little awkward. He wanted to make a good impression on the kid. Not that he needed to. It was obvious the blue haired boy already had his own impression of him. Well of Markiplier at least. Not that he was a completely different person on screen. He wasn't really. Just happier looking and a little louder and a bit more eccentric. His fans all knew that though. And none of them judged him for it. They knew it was necessary in order to keep himself afloat.

Ethan nodded. Still trying to process that he was officially meeting Markiplier, one of the people he had spent years idolizing. He wanted so badly to start talking and just gush about youtube and how excited he was to be here. But he didn't want to come off as an annoying, obsessive fanboy. He'd talk later once he was sure he wouldn't make a worse fool of himself. He grabbed his bags and started walking toward the exit. "I can carry something?" Mark asked. As he walked Ethan to the exit. Ethan shook his head "No, I'm good thanks" he responded. Truth be told he was a bit stiff from the plane ride and the bags were a little heavy and a little hard to carry all at once. But no way was he going to let Mark help. He wasn't going to look like some weak kid in front of him. Not a chance.

"Suit yourself…" Mark said with a shrug. He wanted to argue and insist on carrying a bag or 2 but at the same time he could tell it was important for Ethan to do this. To show he was capable. It was silly really but Mark couldn't judge. He would have been the same way a few years ago. Younger and eager to please and prove himself. He was still like that occasionally. But now he new it was better to admit when you need help and accept it when it was offered to you. They'd reached the car and Mark unlocked it and popped the trunk.

Ethan put his bags in the car. Then promptly got into passenger side. He was impressed that he'd managed to keep his cool this long. A grin spread across his face and without realizing it he began to talk about anything and anything. Happier than a kid on Christmas morning. Mark didn't respond much but Ethan didn't mind. He was just happy to be here.

The short drive was spent with Ethan rambling. Mark hated to admit it but he wasn't really listening to the kid. He had bigger things on his mind. Ethan had no clue that the personalities weren't just visual effects and audio edits. He wasn't even sure if Ethan knew he has his own alter ego. And what's worse. He didn't even make sure to consult with the others about how to tell Ethan… he didn't want to shock or scare the poor kid. He really should have thought about this before now. But it was too late now. They were about to pull up in the driveway. "We're here" Mark said as he backed his car into the drive. * _there's no turning back now_.* He could only hope one of them had figured out a way to tell Ethan.

 **AN: Chapter 23 everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Having no internet makes things rather difficult but here it is. Some of you may have noticed that the timeline isn't in chronological order. And for that I am sorry. I started this story before knowing about Amy or Signe. But I've been doing my best to incorporate them since I found out which was pretty early on in the writing of this story. Also a lot of my inspiration comes from songs. So any recommendations with pairings from this story are welcome. I'm considering doing side shorts for these characters btw. And for those I will even take requests on what you guys wanna see. Bye-ya!**


End file.
